Murder On 35th Street
by Darks00
Summary: ch 6 One day, Joey is attacked. Yugi is desperate to figure out who killed Joey. So, join the mystery of who hurt Joey!
1. The Attack

Murder On 35th Street

By Darks00

Birds point of view: (a/n: means it's no ones point of view)

It was dark out. There was no one in sight, only the whispers of the wind. The only thing in sight was a blonde haired boy, with hazel eyes, walking home on the streets. This man was Joey Wheeler. Joey was just kicking a can across the sidewalk as he walked.

CRUNCH CRUNCH.

What was that noise? Joey went to the bushes, where the noise was coming from. Then, Joey opened the bushes...

A shadow figure jumped out of the bushes, with a knife. He pushed Joey down, then sat on him. Joey tried to yell for help, but the shadow figure covered his mouth. Joey was sweating. His heart was pounding in his head. He started to cry. Was he going to die?

STAB!

The shadow figure jabbed the knife to where Joeys heart was. Joey looked dizzy, as everything turned out to be black for him, as the shadow figure ran off.

Cops were everywhere, and an ambulance came to pick up Joey when an old lady found Joey unconcious. They police contacted yugi, since he is their "gaurdian" if anything happened to him, since his parents were abusive to him. Yugi came to the hospital as soon as he heard.

"Yu...yu...yugi..." Joey cried weakly on a stretcher.

"Yes?" I said.

"It...it...wa...was...one of our friends...who killed me..." Joey said.

"ONE OF OUR FRIENDS?" I asked confused.

Joey slowly nodded his head.

A nurse came in as she told me I had to leave because he was in for surgery. I sighed. I WILL figure out who killed Joey.

NEXT MORNING:

Yugi's point of view:

I invited everyone to my house. I was crying, for I didn't know if Joey was going to live at all. Everyone was in my house...Mai, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Duke, Tea and Tristan.

"Now, I want to know..." I told them, "I want to figure out who killed Joey. Was anyone on 35th street yesterday, the street where Joey died?

Everyone slowly raised their hands.

"Okay," I continued, "On the news, it said that the knife had black leather on the handle, so the person must like leather who murdered Joey."

I stared at everyones clothing.

"Mai..." I said, looking at Mai, "It looks like you like leather...you're wearing a leather vest."

Mai's eyes got big.

"Just because I like leather doesn't mean I killed Joey! Why do you think it was your friends who killed Joey?" Mai asked, confused.

"BECAUSE!" I yelled, "He told me it was one of our friends!"

I continued to look around. "SETO!" I shouted, "You're wearing a leather belt buckle!"

"How could it be me?" shouted Seto, "I'm not even Joeys friend! I thought I friend killed him!"

"SHUT UP, KAIBA!" I yelled, "I'M THE DETECTIVE HERE!

I continued to look around.

"RYOU!" I screamed out, "You're wearing a leather bracelette!"

Ryou looked around, all confused.

"AND BAKURA!" I yelled, "leather shoes!"

"Okay, okay, I'm wearing leather," Bakura shouted back, "Just stop screaming you head off!"

We had four suspects of who killed Joey...we have Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, and Yami Ryou Bakura...but who killed Joey?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' kid**


	2. Mai's Story

Chapter 2: Mai's Story 

(a/n: thanks for the reviews! One of my reviewers said it wasn't a murder...it was an attack...but I think "murder" sounds cooler, doesn't it? LOL thanks again!)

Yugis point of view:

"Okay, we have our four suspects," I said with confidence, "now I'm going to review you one by one to see what you did that night. Starting with Mai Valentine. Follow me, Miss Valentine,"

She followed me to my bed room. I made her sit on my desk chair.

"EW! There's your underwear on your desk!" Mai screamed.

I pulled it off.

"It's just underwear, it's not going to kill ya!" I screamed out.

"Okay. Down to buisness," I continued. "Tell me what you did at ten p.m. yesterday, which was when Joey's attack happened."

"Well," Mai said, "I was in the bushes of 35th street. I had my leather knife with me..."

Mai's point of view:

Flash back

In the shadows of the night, I was walking in the bushes. I love to walk in the dark. But then, a shadow figure approched me.

"Hey, sweetheart," the man said, "wanna go out with me?"

"Get away from me, you jerk!" I shouted.

He came closer to me.

"Oh, come on!" he said, smiling. "It will be fun!"

I could tell he was drunk. He had terrible booze breathe, and he wasn't walking strait, and he couldn't stop laughing.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. "I HAVE A KNIFE WITH ME!"

I took my knife out of my vest pocket. The blade reflected in the night.

"That's dangerous for a young girl for you to have that!" he said.

I gulped. He wasn't going to back down. He approched me, touching my shoulders. I noticed my hand was going upwards.

SLAP!

I slapped him right across the cheek.

"Ouch, that hurt," the man said, as he continued to touch me...now he was touching my hair.

I pushed him away, as I ran through the bushes.

End of Flashback

Yugi's point of view:

"So, you used your knife to defend yourself," I asked.

"Yes. I did not hurt Joey." Mai said.

"Maybe not," I said, "but, you said you ran through the bushes. That's how Joeys attack happened. Did you by accident STAB Joey with your knife in your attempt to escape?"

"well...it was dark, but I think I would have known if I hurt someone..." Mai said, thinking.

"Thanks, Miss.Valentine. Please get Ryou, now." I told her.

So...Mai could have hurt Joey by accident in her attempt to escape...but how do I know for sure? I had to review the rest of the three.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	3. Ryou's Story

Chapter 3: Ryou's Story

Yugi's point of view:

I heard a knock on the door, as a tall white haired boy, named Ryou, camed to my office.

"Welcome to my office!" I said cheerfully.

"Yugi..."Ryou said, "This is your bedroom!"

"Do you have an office?" I asked him.

"well, no..." Ryou said, being confused.

"Then shut-up and sit down!" I shouted at him.

He took a seat.

"Okay, Ryou," I told him, "Please tell me every detail you did ten p.m. yesterday, when Joeys attack had happened."

"Okay, well...I remember I was behind these bushes, minding my own buisness." Ryou confessed.

Flash Back

Ryou's point of view:

The moons shadows reflected in the night. It was a beautiful night. I am not a man to have a knife. I felt my foot step on something sharp.

"OUCH!" I cried.

I looked to the ground. I was a black leathered knife. I picked it up, and stared at it.

"Who would leave a knife lying around?" I thought to myself.

HISSSSSS!

What was that? I looked around to find what was making that noise. I turned to the trees.

"HISS!"

Out of nowhere, a furry, grey creature came out of the woods...it was an angry raccoon!

"AHHHHH!" I shouted.

I pointed my knife to the raccoon.

"Back, back, monster!" I shouted.

Again, I screamed as I ran through the bushes.

End of Flash back

Yugi's point of view:

"Thanks, Ryou, please go grab your yami." I told him, as he left.

I raised an eyebrow. Ryou was scared of an evil raccoon. I thought for a second. Where could Ryou find that knife? Wait a second...in Mai's story she was also attacked...but by humans, and she used a knife...maybe she dropped it, and Ryou found it. Hey, Mai was innocent! They were both in the same area, so Mai most have dropped it. But as I said with Mai...Ryou could have ran through the bushes, and by accident stabbed Joey...that made three suspects...Ryou Bakura, Yami Ryou Bakura and Seto Kaiba.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	4. Yami Bakura's Story

Chapter 4: Yami Bakura's Story 

Yugi's point of view:

Yami Bakura came into my room, as he sat down himself.

"Okay," I told him, "tell me your side of the story,"

"Okay, I have nothing to hide," Yami Bakura said, "it was ten p.m., last night..."

Flash Back

Yami Bakura's point of view:

I was board, and I was feeling being a pest. I found a piece of wood, as I took out a knife out of my pocket. I carved a raccoon out of that piece of wood. Then, I saw Ryou come. I smirked.

"HISSSSSS!" I cried out.

I saw Ryou's brown eyes fill out with fear. I laughed.

"HISSSSSSS!" I cried out again.

Then, I through the little wooden raccoon at Ryou, as he ran in fear through the bushes...then I noticed a shiney thing come out of his pocket. I grabbed the knife to add to my knife collection. It was the best joke I ever pulled.

End of Flashback

Yugi's point of view:

"So," I said, "Who has a knife collection?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Yami asked, confused.

"Okkkkkk..." I told him, "You can go now."

As he left, I drowned in my thoughts. If Ryou dropped his knife, that means he was innocent. Yami Bakura didn't go through the bushes, so he was innocent. I had only one more person to interview...Seto. Was this going to be the end of the mystery?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	5. Seto's Story

Chapter 5: Seto's Story 

Yugi's point of view:

Seto Kaiba walked into my "office," looking more grumpy than ever, as he took a seat.

"Spill your story out, Kaiba," I told him.

"Fine, sooner to get this over with," Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

Flash back

Kaiba's point of view:

It was late at night, as I was at the bar. I felt bad, so I thought I'd go for a little walk. The last thing I remember, was that I was talking to a blonde haired girl who slapped me...and that's all I remember.

End of Flashback

Yugi's point of view:

"wait I minute..." I said, "You were drunk..."

"yeah..." Kaiba said, unpatient.

"Mai said someone drunk came up to her, and tried to touch her, and she said she slapped him...you must have been the drunk she was talking about!" I cried out.

Seto blushed. "Uh...let's keep this between you and me."

"Sure," I said, smiling.

Then Kaiba left. I was dumbstrucked. Then...if none of these four hurt Joey...who did?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	6. Mystery Solved on 35th Street

Chapter 7: Mystery Solved on 35th Street 

Yugi's point of view:

I sighed. I guess I'd never figure out who hurt Joey. I thought I'd go see Joey for a visit.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

"Hey, Joey...how you doing?" I asked him.

"Fine, fine." He said. "The doctors said I should be out by tomorrow."

I smiled. "Awesome."

"Joey...I'm sorry...I couldn't figure out which friends of you hurt us..." I said, disapointed.

"WHAT?" Joey cried out. "A friend did hurt me!"

A raised an eyebrow. "Remember when you were being brought to the hospital, you said a friend did it!"

"NO!" Joey cried out, "I said a FIEND! It was dark, I couldn't see who hurt me."

My eyes widened.

"So, you telling me I did all this research for nothing?" I cried out.

"I guess so," Joey said, shrugging.

"Joey..." I said smiling, "I think I knew who hurt you..."

"Who?" Joey said with wide eyes.

"ME!" I shouted, as I jumped on Joey.

"JOEY YOU IDIOT I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I shouted.

And so, my friends, this is the end of this mystery. So, who did hurt Joey? That will forever be a mystery. But...he still lurks in the shadows, waiting for a next person to jump on...maybe in the future, he will be caught, maybe not. But remember...there is never a end to a mystery.

THE END...OR IS IT?


End file.
